La manière douce
by Eleanora16
Summary: Et si Cammie avait été un peu plus diplomate avec Josh lors de ses révelations... Le résultat aurait-il été différent...?Faut voir...


Hey les gens ! Voilà un petit OS tout frais. Tout d'abord, ce ne sera pas une Friendship mais une Romance. Cammie/Josh. Enfin ! Alors, ce n'est pas très original, tout simplement : je me demandais ce que ça aurait donné si tout simplement Cammie avait annoncé à Josh qu'elle était une Gallagher Girl avec un peu plus….de…..diplomatie on va dire:). Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir le résultat ! Bonne Lecture ! (Evidemment, tous ces personnages, lieux -et même certaines répliques sont tirés des géniaux bouquins d' Ally Carter)

* * *

Ps : Je vous en prie, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, laissez un petit com', vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ca fait plaisir ! ^^

* * *

 _Cammie PDV :_

« -Tu vois Josh, je te l'avais dis...cette fille est une ...Gallagher ! J'avais raison, elle t'a menti sur toute la ligne ! Enfin, tu vois que son histoire de camp en Mongolie n'est pas crédible ! Elle vient de la Gallagher Académy….ça , c'est la vérité !

-Ce n'est pas possible, hein Cammie ? Il y a forçément une autre raison non ?

-Je...Je...Je...Je suis désolé Josh.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'étais lache. Je mentais à ce garçon depuis le début. Ce garçon m'aimait. J'en avais profité. J'étais une menteuse doublé d'une lache. Je me fait pitié. Je suis vraiment ...une horreur. Je me hais dans ces moments là. L'envie de tout balancer me tente vraiment, je suis à bout. Mais après ce qui vient de se passer, il ne mérite pas ça. Allez, on se calme Cammie, on inspire,on expire, lentement, voilà !. On prend son courage à deux mains et on essait d'arranger ce...carnage.

« Ok, tout d'abord Josh, c'est vrai. Je suis une élève de la Gallagher Academy. Je t'ai menti depuis le début car je me disais que si je te disais qui j'étais vraiment tu allais me considérer comme une pestiférée. Inquiètude qui s'est confirmé quand j'ai vu tes amis et Dillon se moquer d'Anna. J'avais peur, tu ne m'avais jamais vu dans ton collège alors j'ai brodé...Je me suis inventée une vie de nomade, de fille originale. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réaliser ce que j'ai dit… J'essayer simplement de faire en sorte que tu t'intéresses à ma personne, après si ma vie était différente de la tienne, je me disais que ca n'allait rien changer.

Tout allait bien, je préservais ma couverture en inventant au fur et à mesure, car vois-tu, il était impossible de revenir en arrière, et inimaginable de t'avouer la vérité.

Pour tout te dire, je ne savais pas où ça allait mener...mais je t'appréçiais vraiment et il me semblait que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Puis j'ai vu, le dégout que tu exprimais, en parlant de ces filles riches,snob et prétentieuses de l'Academy.

L'idée de te raconter la vérité s'est aussitôt envolée. Je n'arrivais même pas à t'en vouloir !

Qui que je sois, j'ai réalisé que tu mettrais toutes ces filles dans le même sac. Que tu les détesterais toujours. Alors je me suis enfonçée, j'assumais désormais tout ce que j'inventais, il me semble que ça m'aidait à être plus crédible.

Mais non, tu m'aimais vraiment, et moi aussi.

Du moins je crois.

Mais mon passé, mes histoire elles étaient loins d'être crédible.

Quand Dillon à commencé à y mettre du siens, j'ai baissé les bras. Je voulais te dire aurevoir, disparaître de ta vie. Cela aurait été plus simple.

Plus de fille bizarre, louche, pas crédible dans ta vie.

Adieu, Cammie, la fille au chat, la fille qui vivait en Mongolie,qui prenait des cours à domiciles, catholique à souhait, aux parents stricts.

Adieu tout cela à cause d'une simple petite et considérable phrase : Je suis une Gallagher Girl.

Bonjour, gallagher girl, aurevoir Cammie. Bonjour fille snob, riche, snob et prétentieuse

Adieu Gallagher Girl.

Bonjour la haine.

Adieu, histoire d'amour.

J'ai eu peur Josh, peur de ces préjugés, peur de ces clichés. Maintenant tu me hais et je me déteste d'avoir fais ça. Il nous reste presque un point commun. »

J'avais débité toute ma tirade d'un coup. Je retenais à présent mon souffle. Je savais que l'issue de cette discussion serait la même : une dispute, une rupture, trop de mensonges, trop peu de vérité.

Mais elle pouvait l'être de manière plus ou moins douce. Je voulais premierement le faire à la manière forte. Un adieu sec mais tout aussi douleureux. Par respect pour lui, j'avais choisi la douce. Mais l'attente me faisait regretter mon choix initial.

Josh prit enfin la parole :

« Ok Cammie, j'ai pigé, ce que tu as fait est pitoyable mais au moins, tu l'assumes. Mais tout de même, il y a eu beaucoup trop de mensonge, je suppose que l'on est tout deux d'accord, on va se quitter là. Je suis content d'entendre la vérité de ta bouche.

Ravi, ou pas de t'avoir connue Cammie.

Absolument pas ravi de t'avoir rencontrer, Gallagher Girls menteuse.

Adieu Cammie. »

Sur ce, il m'embrassa sur le front, comme un baiser d'adieu. Et il partit, accompagné de Dillon qui devait surement être ravi d'avoir ruiné notre histoire.

Et sans un regard pour moi, Cammie, la Gallagher Girl, ils disparurent au coin de la rue.

Et sans un regard, je repartis en direction de la Gallagher Academy.

C'était fini.

Et ma manière douce avait plutôt bien marché.


End file.
